Song of A blue bird
by cutemonic fox
Summary: Ed is a heart broken soldier in a pit of rage after seeing something he never encountered to see. Until he meets him EdxHeiderich I TAKE NO CREDIT!
1. Chapter 1

**SONG OF A BLUE BIRD**

**CHAPTER 1: BROKEN HEARTS COME A NEW**

**I TAKE NO CREDIT FOR THIS STORY THIS WHOLE STORY BELONGS TO MY FRIEND SHE JUST WANTED ME TO PUT IT UP FOR HER! I QUOTE THIS IS NOT MINE! I TAKE NO CREDIT!**

Edward wandered aimlessly through central, gazing around at his surroundings and thinking about recent events that had occured. Had it really come to this? Just a month ago, the Colonel had been his everything, and now he stood alone, a broken man. Leaning against the cold cement, his mind began to wander back to that fateful night he was snatched from his fairy tale life, and thrown into the cruel and harsh world of bitter, and utter loneliness.

"What am I doing thinking of him at a time like this? It's almost Valentines Day. I shouldn't be thinking about him at a moment like this. Still, I do miss him." He shook his head quickly, as if trying to send the memories from his mind. "No, I don't miss him. I don't want anything to do with him."

He continued to wander around central for a few moments, before finding his way outside. The cool breeze caressed his warm face, and he gazed out onto the streets as a familiar face walked by. Where had he seen this man before? Who did he resemble. At that moment, the stranger turned their gaze towards him, and flashed him a friendly smile. Edward dashed towards him almost instantly, and stood before him. "Alphonse? What are you doing here? I thought you had..."

"Alphonse? I am sorry, but I know not of this 'Alphonse' you speak of. My name is Hiederich."

Edward gazed at him for a moment, trying to think of how he could confuse this stranger, or Hiederich as he stated, for his brother. Upon closer inspection, he realized what reminded him so much of his lost brother. "Your smile. It's just like his."

Hiederich smiled once more, and extended his hand to him. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name. What did you say it was again?"

Edward extended his hand to him, and shook it firmly. "I didn't, and it's Edward. A pleasure to meet you Hiederich."

Unknown to both of them, Havoc stared at them both as they continued to converse. "Aw, how cute. The rebound relationship begins" he stated, a smirk on his face. He wandered away from the window, and into the Colonel's office. He closed the door behind him, and all remained with him for the remainder of the day.

"Come on in, my house is your house" Edward said, as he opened the door to his apartment. "Make yourself at home." Edward wandered over to the kitchen, and grabbed two glasses from the cuboard.

"Thank you Edward. Thank you for opening your house to me, but I'm sure I can stay in a hotel or something. Are you sure this is no inconvience?"

"Not at all. Would you like something to drink? Juice, apple juice, juice juice?"

Hiederich laughed, and shook his head. "Milk will do."

Edward crinched, and shook his head. "Sorry, all out! Anything else you want?"

Hiederich turned to face him, and smiled softly. This smile was different from the one earlier, and something about it sent a chill down his spine. "Um... what did you say you wanted?"

"Water. Just water please."

Edward quickly poured the water into the glass, and handed one to Hiederich. "Here ya go. Nice cold water." He lowered himself into the seat next to him, and they continued to converse for the next several hours. Upon realizing the time, Edward slowly rose from the sofa and waved to his new companion. "Excuse me, but it is late and I am sure you are tired from your journey. I'll see you in the morning alright? There are blankets right next to you, so feel free to use as many as you want. If you need me, I'll be down the hall."

Having finished saying goodnight, Edward wandered into the restroom and slowly slipped out of his garments. Turning on the shower, he stepped inside and sighed softly as the warm water flowed over his finely cut body. After a few moments, the door opened and Edward was surprised to see Hiederich staring at him for a long moment, before even flinching.

"Um... did you need something Hiederich?"

"Do I need something?" Hiederich smiled softly, and slowly slipped out of his clothes as well. Edwards eye's wandered in amazement. This certainly wasn't his brother. He blushed softly as Hiederich joined him in the shower, placing his arm's on either side of him and pushing him towards the shower wall. "What I need Edward... is you."

Edward blushed softly as Hiederich leaned in and kissed his lips tenderly, hungrily taking his tongue in his mouth and pressing his body to his. Chills ran through Edwards body as the water continued to stream down on them, ever so nicely making the room hot and steamy as Edward let his hands wander.

Colonel approached Edwards apartment, and took out the spare key. It had been a while since he visited Edward, but he felt this complete and utter desire to feast his eye's on the master piece that was Edward Elric. Stepping inside the dark room, his eye's were immediately drawn to the blankets on the couch.

"Hm... does he have a guest?"

Upon seeing the light in the restroom, he crept slowly towards the door and peeked inside only to be greeted by the sight of Edward and Hiederich sharing another steamy kiss. Infuriated, the Colonel turned on his heel and walked over to the vase sitting on the table. With a snap of his finger, he lit it aflame and left the apartment.


	2. Chapter 2:A SEVERED BOND OF OLD AND BORN

**SONG OF A BLUE BIRD**

**CHAPTER 2: A SEVERED BOND OF OLD AND BORN A NEW**

**I TAKE NO CREDIT FOR THIS STORY THIS WHOLE STORY BELONGS TO MY FRIEND SHE JUST WANTED ME TO PUT IT UP FOR HER! I QUOTE THIS IS NOT MINE! I TAKE NO CREDIT! SHE REWROTE CHAPTER ONE AND TWO!**

Edward awoke in the morning and was greeted with the smiling face of Hiederich.

"Sleep well Edward?" he asked him, as he wrapped his arm's around him and pulled him close to his warm body.

"You of all people should know the answer to that question." He smiled softly, as he was rewarded for his comment by a tender kiss. He enjoyed this moment, and never wanted it to end. Pulling away slowly, he stared lovingly into Hiederich's eye's. "Are you hungry? What would you like to eat?"

Hiederich smiled softly and shook his head. "Let me make you something. It's the least I can do for you." He kissed his lips once more before rising from the bed, the sight of his flawless, nude body heightened by the ray's of sunlight seeping through the drapes. Hiederich placed a robe over his broad shoulders, and walked towards the kitchen where he began to cook a wonderful meal.

Edward quickly rose from the bed and was dressed, anxiously awaiting the meal that was being prepared. He stumbled through the hall, and sat at the table happily as the phone rang. "Oh darn, who could be calling this early in the morning!" Edward walked over to the phone, and picked it up slowly. "Hello?" There was nothing but silence on the other end of the phone, followed by an almost immediate click on the other end. "Hm? What the hell was that about?"

"Something wrong Edward?" Hiederich asked, as he placed a plate of hot pancakes, dripping in butter and syrup in front of Edward.

"NOT AT ALL! THIS LOOKS GREAT!" He didn't finish answering the question, as he shoveled hordes of pancake bites into his mouth greedily.

Hiederich smiled and sat next to him, enjoying his breakfeast as well. "I'm glad you are enjoying your meal."

"Ecus mei?" he asked, staring at him for a second while bits of pancake spewed from his mouth.

"Uh... nevermind." Hiederich hid a chuckle behind his hand, trying hard not to laugh in Edwards face and continued to eat.

Once they were finished eating, Edward noticed the time. "Oh man, I have to be going back to central. I won't be too long, I promise. I just have to talk to Colonel about something. It shouldn't be too long, and I'll be back in no time."

Hiderich smiled, and nodded. "Alright, I'll be waiting for you here. Take your time. I'll be waiting." He smiled softly at him. That same smile that attracted Edward to him to begin with.

"In that case, I'll be back in five!" he told him, chuckling happily. He rose from the table, and dashed out of the apartment, and over to central.

Meanwhile, Colonel was sitting at his desk, his feet propped firmly on top of his desk, and an empty bottle of vodka sat on his desk. He was sleeping now, and dreaming of the events he had witnessed the previous night. At that moment, there was a knock on the door that awoke him. He sat up quickly, hitting his stomach against the desk hard from sitting up too fast. He quickly hid the bottle, and fixed his hair. "Come in" he yelled, trying hard to look as if he had not been there all night. Edward entered the office, and smiled at him kindly.

"Hey Colonel, I've come to give you the papers on that project I've been working on and..."

At that moment, Colonel rose from his desk and walked over to him, towering over him and glaring down at him. "Edward. Who is he?"

"What? Who's who?" The look in Colonels eye's sent a chill down his spine, and he took a step back almost instantly. "Who are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me Edward. I'm not stupid." He walked over to his desk and plopped down in the chair, pulling out the bottle of vodka and trying to drink from the empty contents.

"Colonel... you're not well. You've been drinking again. I think you're..."

"Don't tell me I'm not well you little piece of shit!" He grabbed the bottle and threw it at Edward quickly, the bottle shattered into a million pieces as it flew past Edwards face and fell to the floor.

"Colonel... I..."

"You what?" He rose to his feet once more, and walked over to him. The glare in his eye's seemed as if he were ready to kill. "You what Edward?"

Edward looked up at him, and glared just as harshly back at him. "I am sorry you are such an asshole!"

Hiederich sat in the apartment alone, awaiting Edwards return. "Hm... I have a bad feeling about this. He said it wouldn't take long. I hope he's..."

As if on cue, he heard the key's to the apartment moving, and the door swung open. Hiederich rose to his feet, and ran to greet Edward.

"Edward, I missed you so..."

Hiederich stared in disbelief for it was not Edward at the door, but Colonel. He was bruised badly, and seemed very weak. He stepped into the apartment, and slammed the door behind him.

"Now I shall rectify certain wrongs that have befallen me." He took one step closer to Hiederich, his eye's aflame with fury.


	3. Chapter 3: Revenge

**SONG OF A BLUE BIRD**

**CHAPTER 3: REVENGE**

Hiederich stepped back slowly, backing himself against the wall and staring at Colonel in disbelief.

"Who... who are you? What are you doing here?"

"Who am I?" asked Colonel, a look of pure evil on his face. "I am your worst nightmare."

He snapped his fingers, and the table sitting next to Hiederich burst into flames. As he approached Hiederich, he grabbed him swiftly by the throat and ramped him against the wall. Raising his arm quickly, he planted his fist firmly on Hiederichs face. At that moment, his eye's opened and he sat up slowly from the couch, looking around in disbelief. "A... dream? What was that about? Edward... somethings wrong!"

He rose from the sofa quickly and ran to the door as he heard the rustle of key's at the front door. He ran to the kitchen and pulled out a large butcher knife, preparing to plunge it into the chest of the demon who would burst through the door. As soon as it swumng open, Hiederichs eye's widened in disbelief as he left the knife fall to the floor.

"Edward!"

Standing at the front door, was Edward Elric himself, covered in bruises and blood streaming down his face as he fell towards the ground. Hiederich dashed towards him, and caught him in his arms.

"Edward! What happened to you? Who did this!"

Edward looked up at him for a moment, as memories of the fight between him and Colonel flashed vividly in his mind. "Just... the typical fight with Colonel."

Hiederich's fist clenched in anger, and he looked towards the door. "That bastard. How dare he..."

"Don't." Edward smiled warmly at him through the strands of blonde hair streaming over his gorgeous golden eyes. "Don't worry about it. I've had worse done to me."

Hiederich smiled softly, and helped him to the couch where he helped tend to his wounds. After a few moments, Edward fell asleep on the couch with a gentle smile on his face. Though he had suffered a severe beating, he was happy to be back with the person he loved.

Hiederich sat quitely next to Edward, watching him sleep peacefully and gently running his fingers through his golden locks.

"Edward..."

He covered him with a warm blanket, and walked to the front door. Grabbing his coat, he threw it on quitely and walked out of the door and onto the sidewalk. Staring up towards the sky, he spoke softly to himself. "Hm... so central should be... this way..."

He continued to walk towards central, and finally arrived at the front steps. He smiled softly, and closed his eye's as he thought back to the previous day. "This is where it all began." He opened his eye's once more, and stared up at the window where he noticed the man in his dreams. Colonel was also severly beaten, and was now staring out the window. Hiederichs fist tightened firmly as he stared at him with severe hatred, taking a few steps up the stairs quickly. "And this is where it all ends."

Colonel continued to stare out of his window as a knock awoke him from his trance. Not turning his gaze from the window, he waved his hand at the front door.

"Leave me be. I don't wish to be bothered with anything right now."

The door swung open slowly, and Hiederich stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

"I SAID..." He turned around, and reconized Hiederich standing before him. "YOU! What the hell are you doing here?"

Hiederich stepped towards him slowly, a look of complete and utter disgust on his face. "I've come... to repay a debt!"

The two began a vicious battle, as they both tumbled to the floor and pumpled eachother mercilessly in there anger. Colonel raised his fist and punched Hiederich in the stomach with all the force he could muster, sending him flying into a bookshelve as Colonel jumped to his feet and ran towards him, grabbing him by the throat and staring him in the eyes.

"Fool... If I can't have Edward... no one can."

Hiederich glared at Colonel for a moment, before speaking as loudly as he possibly could.

"Edward... IS MINE!" At that moment, he withdrew the butcher knife he had taken from the kitchen earlier and plunged it into Colonels chest. A look of shock on his face, Colonel stumbled backwards and laughed a bone chilling chuckle.

"Ha... well I'll be damned..." He smiled softly, and leaned back, falling to the ground with a loud thud; dead.


	4. Chapter 4: regret,guilt,and love

**SONG OF A BLUE BIRD**

**Regret,Guilt and Love**

Hiederich stared down at the lifeless body, blood covering his hand and knife. He stared at it for a moment in disbelief before quickly putting it inside his coat. He hastened his pace, as he heard footsteps approaching down the hall. Looking up slowly, his eye's met with a lovely young woman, also in a uniform. Following faithfully at her side was her partner in crime, a black and white canine, who sat loyally by her side. The woman stared at him for a moment, and something about her gaze made Hiederich feel extrememly uncomfortable. He turned on his heel, and continued to walk swiftly down the hall as the woman walked off towards the Colonel's office. A moment later, a scream came from the office. Almost instantly, Hiederich dashed out the front door and Riza gave chase.

"Stop that man!" she yelled loudly. But she was too late, for at the moment Hiederich was already long gone. The soldiers ran to Riza's side, prepared for the worst.

"What's going on? What man?"

Riza stood up slowly, a look of anger and hatred in her eyes. "That man who was just here. It's his fault..."

The soldiers gazed into the room, and gasped in disbelief.

"Colonel! He's..."

"Find that man immediately! I will make him pay for what he did."

Having given her finaly command, she stormed off down the hall angrily. "He will not get away with this."

Hiederich ran quickly into the apartment, closing the door loudly behind him only to remember the exact second the door slammed that Edward was asleep on the couch. He sat up quickly, and turned his gaze towards the door where he spotted Hiederich panting loudly, and covered in a cold sweat.

"Hiederich... what's wrong?"

Hiederich smiled softly, and walked over to him, gently running his fingers through his hair. "Nothing Edward. I went for a walk, and I got lost. I was afraid I would never see you again, and was worried about leaving you alone for too long."

Edward gave him a strange look, but smiled softly and rose to his feet. "I'm alright. It's nothing major. Just a few scratches. Colonel always did fight like a girl" he chuckled happily.

Hiederich grinned at him and nodded.

"You truly are amazing Edward. I would like to take you somewhere."

Edward started at him for a moment, and shrugged.

"I guess it couldn't hurt to leave central for a while. Being cooped up in this apartment does things to people."

Hiederich nodded, and looked towards the window.

"We could go to the country. Wander the green fields, and spend our day's laying in the grass and looking up at the clouds, dreaming of tomorrow. And at night I will hold you close, and make all your fear's vanish... and we will be happy. Always happy."

Edward turned his gaze to him once more and smiled.

"That would be a nice change from all this noise of the city." He Walked over to the closet and pulled out a large suitcase. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Hiederich smiled softly and walked over to Edward, embracing him tightly and pulling him close to him.

"I love you Edward."

Edward blushed softly, as he wrapped his arm's around him tightly and closed his eyes tightly, letting the words linger in his mind for a moment.

"I love you too Hiederich."

Stepping back for a moment, they looked into eachother's eye's loving before sharing a tender kiss.

When they were packed and ready to, they wandered off towards the train station. Holding eachother's hand tightly, the entered they sat on the bench and awaited the arrival of their train. A soldier passed by, and immediately reconized Hiederich as the man who had been in central when Colonel died. At that moment, the train arrived and Edward and Hiederich boarded it quickly. Edward decided Hiederich might like the window seat, since he had never seen the country before. Lowering himself into the seat, Hiederich stared up at the sky and smiled softly at the thought of being with Edward forever. At that moment, Riza ran up the stairs and reconized him instantly. She pulled out her gun and fired a shot that rang loud and clear into the station. The train took off, and Riza ran to the cordinator.

"That train... where is it heading. I need to know. NOW!"

Edward looked around the train quickly, everyone's eye's trying hard to see what that noise had been.

"Wow, that was weird. Who in the world would be firing a gun inside a train?"

Hiederich smiled softly, and turned his gaze to Edward.

"It wasn't inside the train Edward. It was... outside..."

His face grew paler and paler by the moment, as he leaned forward and fainted from shock.

"Hiederich? HIEDERICH!"

It was at that moment Edward noticed the blood on his shirt. "HIEDERICH! HIEDERICH! STAY WITH ME! STAY AWAKE!"

But Hiederich did not respond to Edwards plea's. Hiederich... had been shot.


	5. Chapter 5: promise

**SONG OF A BLUE BIRD**

**CHAPTER 5: PROMISE**

The train rolled into the next stop, and Edward immediately rose from his seat and helped Hiederich stand.

"Come on, we have to get you some help!" He placed one of Hiederichs arms around his neck, and began to walk through the train station towards the medical center. Upon seeing the soldiers posted at the front gates, Hiederich tugged gently on Edwards shirt.

"Edward... I can't go in there."

"What? What are you talking about? You need to get some help." Edward was certain Hiederich was now going into shock. What other explaination could here be for his decision not to receive medical aid.

"Edward. I can't go in there. But... I'm alright. It's just a scratch see?" He lifted his sleeve and revealed nothing more than a scratch across his arm.

"A scratch! You had me scared half to death for a scratch!"

Hiederich turned his gaze towards Edward and smiled.

"Were you really worried about me Edward?"

Edward blushed softly and shook his head.

"No. I just... I wanted to make sure you didn't ruin that jacket. It get's cold on trains, what with the windows almost always being open."

"Edward?"

"Alright, alright, I was worried ok? I couldn't help it!"

Hiederich smiled softly, and pulled him closer to him, holding his ear to his chest and speaking in a soft, romantic tone.

"Do you hear this Edward?"

"It's... you're heart."

"Yes, my heart... and it's yours now. It beats for you Edward, always for you. My life, my soul, my love, is yours."

Edward blushed softly, closing his eye's and enjoying this moment for a long time before waking from this wonderful trance and turning his gaze towards the conductor.

"We should get going then. If we leave now, we'll be there by sundown."

"Where exactly are we going Edward? You failed to mention where we were  
going."

"To the place it all began."

Hiederich blinked in confussion, but decided not to question Edward at the moment. Anywhere they went would be fine, as long as Edward was by his side. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a container, opening it up and trying hard to pour something into his hand.

"Oh no!"

Edward stared at the container for a moment, before turning his gaze towards Hiederich.

"Is something wrong?"

"It's my medicine. I don't have anymore."

"Wh... what happens if you don't have anymore?"

Hiederich did remained silent, and gave Edward a very sad, and worried gaze that sent a chill down Edwards spine.

"I... I see." Edward rose to his feet, and gazed out of the window and over the horizon.

"Come on Hiederich. I'm taking you home. I'll find a way to get the money to get you you're medicine. Just... don't worry about it. You'll be alright, I promise you."

After a few hours, Hiederich was resting peacefully in a warm bed, provided ever so kindly by the Rockbell's. Edward conversed with the two for a moment, before dashing out of the house and leaving Winry in a huff about how he had once again stayed away from home far too long.

After a few weeks, Edward returned to the house, bursting through the door and waving the money he had earned all around.

"Hiederich! Hiederich! I have the money. Now we can get your medicine."

Pinako turned to face Edward, an expressionless look on her face. Hidto speak to him, but Edward rushed by her quickly and burst into Hiederichs room. The darkness of the room combined with the smell of medical herbs madea very gloomy atmosphere. Winry sat on the floor, her hands holding Hiederichs as tears streamed down her face.

"Hiederich!" Edward dashed forward, and knealt by his side as Winry turned her gaze towards him.

"Edward..." she placed her hand on his shoulder, only to have Edward thrust it away angrily.

"Don't. He's... he's not gone. He's just... asleep! Yes. He's resting. He's waiting for me to come back, and I'm here now." He placed his arms around his neck, lifting him off the pillow and holding him in his arms.

"Come on Hiederich... wake up. I'm here now. You don't have to sleep anymore. I'm here see. I got the money. You'll be fine now. And... and we'll live in the country... and we'll watch the sunrise and set together. And...we'll be happy. Happy and together."

"Edward..."

"HE'S NOT DEAD! HE'S NOT!"

Winry covered her mouth to hide a whimper that escaped her lips as she turned on her heel and left them alone.

"Hiederich... wake up. Wake up now. I'm here..." He looked down at his face slowly, the look of sadness pierced his very soul. He leaned down and kissed his lips softly, all the warmth and passion that had one lived on his tender lips was now replaced with the the grim taste of death. An icy, lonely feeling to them now.

"Hiederich... wake up. Please... I... I need you. Hiederich...  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

A few day's later, a very gloomy Edward stood over a tombstone and gazed down at the words written in stone as Riza approached Edward slowly. She did not get far, as Winry stood in front of her and shook her head.

"Just... leave him alone for a moment. He needs time to deal."

"Winry... he needs to know what happened."

"Not now! Can't you see he's hurting! The love of his life is gone. Do you really want to make things worse? Whatever it is... let it go?

Riza turned her gaze towards Edward, and nodded softly at Winry.

"Alright... for now." She turned on her heel and walked towards a black car. She took one final look at the Rockbells, and at Edward before closing the door loudly and ordering the driver to leave.

Edward now stood alone on the hill top, not moving his gaze from the grave as clenched the flowers in his hand. Taking a deep breath, he lowered himself to the floor and placed the flowers upon the grave, gently running his fingers over the beautiful words that read "Hiederich."

He rose to his feet and smiled softly as a tear streamed down his face.

"Hiederich... we will be together again one day. I promise you this. andwhen that day comes, I will say to you once again... I love you..."

Tears flowing down his face, he turned away from the grave and prepared to face the next challenge he would face. A life without Hiederich.

In dedication to the song of a blue bird awaiting the day he can rejoin his lover who is awaiting him at the gates of heaven.

* * *

My friend said this is the last chapter I hop you like it! 


End file.
